Best Friend's Brother
by iLilieMaslow
Summary: Jayliee is the biggest fan of the famous band, Big Time Rush. But when she finds out that her best friend's brother is James Maslow, will their friendship be saved or what? ONE SHOT.


Best Friend's Brother.

Hey Guys :) I feel BORED with NTA. :/ I know, that's bad. But, I was listening to BFB by Victoria Justice, and I was like, this is a great idea. Featuring James of course. xD And I was thinking about it at night time. This is a one-shot. I hate those. But I needed a break of chapters if you know what I mean. ~Lilie

Jayliee~

"Big Time Rush is coming today~" I said for the 50th time. Jacklyn groaned. I knew she knew already. I reminded her everyday. Can you BLAME me? I'm in love with BTR. Who isn't? Wait, Jacklyn isn't. "Do you have to say that? They JUST announced it," she replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yup. Now for the project, I'm coming over today. I think we should" I started saying but Jacklyn cut me off and said, "You CAN'T come over today." What? What is she hiding from me? "What? Why not? I had everything ready." I complained. "You just can't. My mom is.. um, throwing a party and crap." Did she hesitate? "Then we'll just hang in your room." "NO. I didn't clean, it yet?" She was making up excuses. I knew it. "I'm coming over. We're going to work for an hour, and then I'm leaving. You act like im staying there for the night." I said in one breath. She sighed, and said, "Fine. But only an hour."

~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked over to Jacklyn's house. I knocked on the door. She pulled me in and pulled me up to her room and locked her door. "what are you doing?" I asked her. "Im making sure no one comes in and disturbs us." "When does anyone disturb us? Your mom doesn't like me" "Okay, lets just get on with the project, before someone gets here..." Jacklyn said, mumbling the last part. "What?" "Nothing." I rolled my eyes. She's defiantly hiding something. I took the first sheet and wrote our names on it. Jayliee Mai and Jacklyn Maslow. She's so lucky she has the same last name as James Maslow. God, I get the unpopular name. We flipped through the book to find some inspiration when there was a rattling on the door. "Crap.. He's here early..." I heard Jacklyn mumble. What does she mean? The door opened and I gasped. "Who's my favorite sister?" James Maslow says to Jacklyn. I looked at Jacklyn. She just sighed and said, "Me." and walked up and hugged him. I'm defiantly killing her after he leaves.

Jacklyn~

Crap. I know that's Jayliee's pissed at me right now. I pushed James into the hall and closed the door. "Well someone doesn't miss me.," he told me in an oh so brotherly fashion. "Im sorry, its just that my friend, that's in there, is a huge fan." I explained to him. He gave me a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked me. "I didn't tell her that you're my brother," I said. He widened his eyes. "Is she your best friend?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "You should've told her then," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Being your sister isn't a breath of fresh air you know," I said. He laughed and asked me," Why didn't you tell her?" I sighed, He doesn't get it. "If I told her, she would've stayed my friend to meet you. If I didn't, she would've stayed around because she likes to hang out me. Get it?" I asked him. The door suddenly opened. "You think I would've just stayed your friend because you're brother is James Maslow?" Jayliee asked me. "Yes, because you like him THAT much." I replied. Im pushing back tears. I know she's mad. "I can't believe you would think that. Yes, I love BTR more then you can ever imagine, but you're more then a person whose just there for me when I need to talk about BTR. You're the one that I talk about everything to. I can't believe you would think that," she said. "You said I can't believe you would think that, twice." James said, interrupting the flow. Jayliee rolled her eyes. "So? Is it a crime against law?" she retorted. She's pissed. Her normal self would never blow off to James. "And I thought she was a super fan." James whispered to me. "Forget it. I've had enough of this." Jayliee said. She walked back into the room, got her stuff and left. I watched her do it, too. I collapsed to the floor. I lost my best friend. And partner for the project. Now i'm going to have to do it solo. I banged my head on the wall. Who am I going to stay by now? James looked at me and said, "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. "Sorries don't help." He bent down and hugged me. I felt abandoned. "Can I come with you on tour?" I asked James. He shook his head. "Not until you finish school." I sighed and nodded my head. "Fine.." I mumbled. "Not until you finish school." I sighed and nodded my head. "Fine.." I mumbled. This is going to be a long year.

~End of Story~

Awh. No romance :( I'll do one with some later.


End file.
